


Pink isn't real

by LemonTaco



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, Horror, Lars and Lion might low key be corpse puppets, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Or..., Pink Diamonds are chemically identical to White Diamonds, Pink isn't real, Spoilers, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Steven needs a hug, Steven's Pink Powers, They have no impurities, This has implications, Vomiting, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTaco/pseuds/LemonTaco
Summary: Pink Diamonds are chemically identical to White Diamonds. They don't have any impurities.The color pink doesn't actually have a wavelength of light.This has implications.orThere's a reason Steven's powers are alarmingly similar to Whites.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Pink isn't real

Steven almost chalked it up to a rumor- disinformation and false advertising at worst- when he heard it in passing while traveling.

_Pink diamonds are just as pure as white ones._

Almost.   
  
He couldn't help but check- because he _needed_ to prove to himself he wasn't like White. (It's not that he doesn't like White. It's just that he doesn't like White.)

_No one knows why they're pink._

Steven could have- should have- put his phone down and put the thought of his mind. Instead he kept digging, feeling like he had swallowed something hot and oily.

_They're more complex than white diamonds._

He kept digging- because surely they had to be more separating their gems than _complexity_. There had to be. He wasn't like her. He wasn't a monster. He didn't hurt people.  
  
Somewhere along the way he fell down another rabbit hole- this one just as unsettling.

**_The color pink didn't exist._ **

Steven spent the rest of the day- and most of the night- sitting in his car and tugging on his hair. Pink splotches spreading across his face, neck, and arms. 

  
A lot of things make more sense than they did before.

He could astral project, taking control of the bodies of other people.

White has mind control. 

Oh stars.

Lars and Lion were _pink._ Sudden behavioral changes- because Lars was never confident before he died and Lion was a lion- accompanies by being completely white washed. Pink washed. Whatever.

Steven felt sick.

He scrambled for his car door, barely managing to open it in time to avoid vomiting all over the inside of the Dondai. 

Where Lars and Lions puppets?

Was Lars actually alive or was it just his corpse being puppeted by Stevens gem?

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm sure the creators of the show didn't intend for things to have such dark implications it was hard to resist. It's ironic that the homeworld flag has flipped- with the pink diamond on top given the implications. Pink and white diamonds are chemically identical but Seven's gem is canonically the stronger of the two. It's also the most complex IRL.  
> Sources:  
> https://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-30584361  
> https://www.capetowndiamondmuseum.org/blog/2019/06/8-amazing-facts-about-natural-pink-diamonds/  
> https://www.businessinsider.com/pink-light-doesnt-really-exist-2015-8


End file.
